


Stay With Me

by Bittie752



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Reunion, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752
Summary: While trying to show his newest companion the Universe, the Doctor is drawn back to Earth.  An old friend, one he'd never thought he'd see again, needs his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Eleven/Rose reunion fic  
> Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Jack Harkness scrubbed a hand down his face.  “What else can we do?”

“Nothing,” Martha Jones replied looking morose. “I know it’s not what she wanted but we don’t have another choice. It’s time.”

Mickey Smith stood and walked over to Jack, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I know what she kept saying.  That she wanted to just let him live his life but she’d understand.  I know she would.”

“And if it were anybody else in her situation and he could fix it, she wouldn’t hesitate.” Martha added.

Jack nodded and pulled out his phone.  After two rings someone picked up.  “Kate it’s Jack.  Issue the Code Nine.”

 ~oOo~

 

“You promised me a planet today,” Amy said as she strode into the console room.  “We’ve done space ships and Earth history. I mean don’t get me wrong meeting Winston Churchill is pretty amazing but an actual alien planet, that’s what I want today.”

The Doctor smirked and spin a dial.  “And that is just where I am taking you.  There is a bazaar on Felistus 7 that you will absolutely love.  Lots of lovely shops. Used to love a shop.  Wonder if I still do.”

Amy came up beside him and bumped his shoulder right before he threw the final switch.  “So no mystery to solve? No danger? Just you and me spending the day together?” Like a date, she thought happily to herself.  The possibilities were enticing.

Yes, she was engaged and she loved Rory.  She really did. But _this_ was the Doctor.  Her imaginary friend, a man she fancied since he showed back up in her life two years ago.  Well, it was longer than that if she were honest with herself.

“No danger?” he exclaimed incredulously. “What fun would that be?”   He beamed at her and he beamed back as the TARDIS landed with a thud.

He ran down the stairs and to the door.  He threw it open wide and gestured for her to exit.   “First time on an alien planet.  Off you pop.”

With a squeal of delight Amy ran towards the door. She stepped out onto what looked like ordinary Earth pavement but couldn’t possibly be because this was a whole new world.  Slowly she looked around trying to take it all in.  She noticed a café, The Three Little Pigs, and frowned.  “Doctor, that’s in English.  How can it be in English?”

“Oh that’s just the TARDIS.” He patted his blue box affectionately. “She translates languages inside your head so that you see and hear whatever language you speak.”

“Seriously?”

“Sometimes, when I’m a bit bored, I’ll switch up the language that I’m speaking to a companion to see if she can keep up.  Which she always can.” He grinned and walked over to the café and plucked a flyer off the window.

“So what language do they speak here?” she asked curiously.

His brow furrowed as he stared at the paper in his hand.  “English.”  He set the paper down on a nearby table, noting a familiar phrase written on the back. _Huff and puff and blow your house down._ A shiver went up his spine. Slowly he walked back to towards the TARDIS.  “I don’t think this is Felistus 7.”

“No kidding,” Amy huffed.  “It looks like London to me.”

He lifted a finger and whirled it around in the air before putting it in his mouth.  “That’s because it is London.  2011 maybe 2012. I wonder why we’re here.  So far from where I was aiming.”

Amy rolled her eyes.  “Sounds like you’re a bit rubbish at driving.”

“Didn’t pass my test,” he replied absent mindedly as he continued to study their surroundings. Something was off and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  There was a movement out of the corner of his eye and the Doctor turned to see what it was.

Several large black SUVs and a lorry turned the corner.  The Doctor sighed noticing the red berets that the people in the vehicles were wearing.  UNIT. So much for a day of shopping.  “Looks like it’s time to save the world,” he said to Amy.

 “Friends of yours?” she asked as several soldiers stepped onto the street.

“No,” he replied automatically.  “Well yes some and a couple are former companions. Too many weapons for my liking though.”

A woman with shoulder length blond hair and a calf length black trench coat approached him.  She held a scanner up to his chest and nodded when it beeped.  “Two hearts, good enough for me,” she said to herself before looking up at the Doctor.  “Kate Stewart, Head of Scientific Research,” she introduced herself holding out a hand. “Sorry for the Code Nine, Doctor but we need your help.”

The Doctor grinned and shook her offered hand.  “You really should update your codes, Kate.”  He pointed at his face.  “Eleven, just so you know. Nine was the one with the big ears.  You wouldn’t want to get the wrong me now would you?”

‘I’m Amy.  Amy Pond. Not that anyone bothered to ask,” the ginger interjected, not liking being ignored.

Kate gave a brief nod in Amy’s direction but made no other acknowledgement of the Doctor’s companion.   “Doctor, I have a message from Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Oh?’ The Doctor looked slightly amused.  “I didn’t know that UNIT and Torchwood worked together.” He turned to Amy, throwing an arm around her shoulder.  “They don’t tend to get along.  Both want to be in charge.”

Amy laughed, happy to be included once again. “And this Jack bloke works for Torchwood?”

“Runs it now, actually.”  The Doctor let go of Amy and scratched his cheek.  “Or he did, last I knew.”

“Doctor,” Kate said impatiently.  “The Captain’s message…”

Amy cut her off and continued talking to the Doctor.  “So how do you know the Jack?”

“Doctor…” Kate tried again.

“Former companion,” he replied.

Kate had evidently had enough and she practically screamed, “BAD WOLF.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose returns Chapter 2

Every muscle in the Doctor’s body tensed as he turned his full attention to Kate.  “What did you say?”

“Captain Jack’s message is ‘Bad Wolf’. He said you’d know exactly what that means.” Kate’s face softened. “Please. She needs your help.”

The Doctor closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.  Once he composed himself, he opened his eyes and turned to Kate.  “Take me to her.”

“This way.” Kate indicated one of the SUVs.  “Bring the TARDIS,” she instructed one of the soldiers near her.  “He’s going to need it.”

Amy hurried after the Doctor as he slid into the car.  Bad wolf?  She wasn’t sure why some fairytale villain had caused such a reaction in the Doctor but she wasn’t going to let him leave her behind. Kate opened the opposite door and joined them in the backseat. 

The Doctor sat anxiously between the two women.  His teeth were gritted and his hands clenched.  Amy had never seen him like this.  Not even when he thought he’d have to basically kill that Star Whale.  This Bad Wolf thing must be horrible.  Maybe she could comfort him?  She half smiled. There was no use in denying how much she fancied him and he seemed flirty with her.  Perhaps their new friendship could be more.

She felt a momentary stab of guilt.  Tomorrow she was supposed to marry someone else.  Someone that she loved.  But this was the Doctor.  The man that she had waited for.  She had to take the risk.

“How bad is it?” she asked laying her hand on his thigh.  “This bad wolf threat? Is it worse than the Daleks?”

The Doctor looked up at her and shook his head.  “It’s not a _bad_ thing.  Impossible maybe.  Glorious even but never ever bad.” He shifted his leg and turned toward Kate so that Amy had to move her hand.  “You said you need help.  What happened?”

Kate handed the Doctor a thick file and a data pad.  “Eight days ago an alien race known only as the 456 made contact with Earth,” Kate explained.  “The used the planet’s children to get our attention.  Crude but effective and apparently it wasn’t the first time they were here.”

The Doctor flipped quickly through the file.  A deep sigh escaped him.  “Torchwood gave the children.  Why am I not surprised?”

“Unfortunately yes.  It’s why they thought that we would give them more now. Millions more,” Kate replied coldly.

“What did they want with the children?” Amy asked peering at the file.

“They were using them as a drug, feeding off of them.” Kate pulled something up on the data pad.  “The Home office didn’t want their original involvement known so they set about… eliminating anyone who had been involved.”

“And that included Jack.”  The Doctor studied the file that Kate had brought up on the data pad.  Amy caught something about an explosion in Cardiff.  Her head was spinning trying to keep up with everything going on.

“Yes,” Kate replied succinctly. “There is a long held belief that Captain Harkness’ _ability_ is tied to the Riff.  So it was decided that the whole of Torchwood Three would be taken out.”

The Doctor stared at a picture of the carnage on the screen.  “And …”

“She was not in the Hub at the time,” Kate finished his thought. “Captain Harkness and her TARDIS however were caught in the blast.  The other three members of the Torchwood staffed survived as well.  UNIT is currently trying to excavate the TARDIS now.  The people responsible for this have been arrested and dealt with appropriately.”

The Doctor simply nodded. 

She pulled up another file on the data pad. This one was a video. “Four days ago, Captain Harkness and the Bad Wolf confronted the 456.”

“I thought that Harkness bloke was in an explosion.”  Amy was confused.  “How is he still alive?”

“He lives, that’s just what he does,” the Doctor said as if that was all the answer he needed to give.  He hit play on the video. The trio watched as a man and a woman entered a large room with what looked like some sort of tank at the end. A tentacle slammed against the glass and Amy jumped.

_The man, Jack, stepped forward. “I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want.”_  
  


_An eerie voice seemed to come from nowhere.   “You yielded in the past.”_

_“And don't I know it.” Jack sounded remorseful. “I was there in 1965. I was part of that trade. And that's why I'm never gonna let it happen again.”  The woman stepped forward and took his hand._

**_“_ ** _Explain.” The disembodied voice that had to have been the 456 said._

_“There's a saying here on Earth,” Jack explained.  “A very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it. An injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the universe. “_

_The woman piped up.  “What he means to say is that you’re not getting one single, solitary child.  Any deal you had with the so called leaders on this planet it off.”_  
  
“You yielded in the past,” the 456 persisted. “You will do so again.”

_Jack hung his head for a minute before sighing and looking up. “In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret. But this time that is not gonna happen.”_

**_“_ ** _Because we've recorded everything. All the negotiations,” the woman explained. “Everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public. Unless you leave this planet for good.  This is your only chance.  We suggest you take it.”_

_  
“You yielded in the past. You will do so again,” the alien responded._

_“When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you,” Jack responded unfazed. “That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defence of its children will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them into battle, then I will.”_  
  


_“This is fascinating, isn't it?” the voice said. “The human infant mortality rate is twenty nine thousand one hundred and fifty eight deaths per day. Every three seconds, a child dies. The human response is to accept and adapt.”_

**_“_ ** _We're adapting right now,” the woman retorted.  “And we will stop you.”_

Amy couldn’t help but be impressed with her nerve.

_“Then the fight begins.” The 456 replied as alarms started going off._

_“What have you done?” the woman demanded, her skin starting to take on a faint golden glow._

_“You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building.” The alien almost chuckled._

**_“_ ** _The air's poisoned. Call someone. Shut down the air conditioning. Block every air vent. Get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders,” Jack cried trying to pull the now fully glowing woman from the room._

_“NO,” the woman said in a powerful, commanding voice.  “You will not harm one more person or take one more child.”  She raised her hand and the creature behind the glass wall began to glow as well.  “This ends here.”_

_The creatures in the tank disintegrated into golden sparks as the woman collapsed on the floor._

The recording stopped and the screen began to flash.  The words BAD WOLF were repeated hundreds of times.  Suddenly the data pad began to smoke.  “And that was the last copy of the video,” Kate said as she took back the data pad.  “Everything relating to the 456 except for the evidence Torchwood collected on the government has been deleted.”

The Doctor scrubbed his hands down his face.  “It looks like the 456 are no longer a threat.  What do you need my help for?”

Kate gave him a sad smile.  “She’s been in a coma since the 456 were destroyed.  Doctor Martha Jones has tried everything that she can but nothing has helped.  And Torchwood won’t let any other UNIT physician near her.  She needs _the_ Doctor.”

“And I need her,” the Doctor said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after Kate finished her explanation the SUV came to a stop.  The Doctor followed her into a nondescript building.  Kate was continuing to talk but he could no longer focus on anything but Rose.

His mind was reeling.  Rose was hurt.  Rose was in trouble and needed his help. 

ROSE WAS HERE.

His knees almost buckled at the thought.

When in her timeline was this?  He hoped that it wasn’t in her dimension hoping days.  Saying goodbye to her again wasn’t something that his hearts could handle. 

The alternative, however, wasn’t much better.  If this was sometime after the Crucible then where was his other self? Had something happened to him? Had he suffered a similar fate to Donna?  Is that why Rose was back in this Universe?  Why was she back here? How was she back? And where was her family? 

Amy took the Doctor’s hand as the group turned into a long hallway.  “Why does she have a TARDIS?” Amy asked trying to draw his attention to herself.  “You said you were the last of your kind.  Did she steal it?  And who exactly is she anyway?”

“Of course she didn’t steal it,” he said fondly remembering the piece of coral he had given them on the beach in Norway.  “They grew it.” He ignored Amy’s follow up questions, instead he decided to focus on what Rose having a TARDIS meant.  She was back from Pete’s World a second time.  He didn’t know for sure what that meant but hope flared in his chest.

Kate stopped at a door and pressed her security badge against the plate.  The door slid open into a small white room. “Gwen, Ianto,” she acknowledged with a nod to each of the two people stood guard at another door. The Doctor vaguely recognized as working at Torchwood.

 “Who are they?” Gwen asked her hand moving to her fire arm.

“The Doctor as promised,” Kate replied.  “And his current companion.”

 “My name is Amy,” the red head said haughtily.  “Not that anyone seems to care today.”

“Not now Amelia,” the Doctor chided.

Amy huffed beside him and he ignored her pointed glare.

Ianto leaned over and whispered something to Gwen.  The Doctor couldn’t quite make out the words but Gwen seemed to relax.  “You can go in,” the brunette said stepping aside. 

When the Doctor moved towards the door Amy did too.  Ianto stepped in front of her.  “Sorry, just the Doctor.”

Kate put a hand on Amy’s arm.  “It’s fine. We completely understand,” the older woman cut Amy off before she could protest.  “My father would like an update on her condition though.”

“I’ll get one for you ma’am,” Ianto said opening the door and following the Doctor inside.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor looked around the second room.  It was sterile, white except for a few mismatch chairs scattered about.  He noted that there were several people in the room, Jack, Martha, Mickey and another young man he recognized but couldn’t place his name at the moment.  His eyes locked on Rose and this time his knees did buckle.  He barely managed to stay upright.   

Rose was just a stunning as she had the last time he saw her. She was laying in the bed, looking peaceful, like she was sleep.  But she wasn’t just sleeping. There were electrodes attached all over her beautiful skin, an IV in her arm and what looked to be a feeding tube in her mouth. “Rose,” he sobbed.

He felt a hand on his back.  “Good to see you Doc,” Jack said gently guiding him towards her.  “We didn’t know what else to do.  We’ve tried everything, but she’s not improving.”

The Doctor slumped into a chair next to her bed. Gently he leaned over and took her left hand in his.  She was warm, that was good but when he squeezed her hand she didn’t squeeze back.  The ache in his chest deepened.  There was always something keeping them apart.  But she was here now and despite the fact that Jack and Martha couldn’t get her to wake up he knew that he could.

He squeezed her hand again and realized she was wearing a wedding ring. “Where is he?  The other Doctor?”

“Gone,” Mickey said softly having moved to Rose’s other side. 

“Rose said he died quite a few years ago.  Old age after a long and happy life with her,” Martha added coming to lay a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. 

The Doctor swallowed hard.  There were so many questions running through his mind right now.  None of them would matter if he couldn’t get his precious girl to wake up.  He released her hand and stood.  “I promise that we’ll get this sorted. You’ll be seeing me soon enough.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning to Martha.

“It’s good to see you Dr. Jones. Thank you.” He pulled his old friend into a quick hug.  After he released her he rubbed his hands together.  Time to compartmentalize his worry for Rose and focus on making her better.  “Show me what you’ve got?”

Martha walked over to a nearby computer terminal and motioned for the Doctor to follow her.  “Rose is stable. Breathing, heart rate and all of her other major organs are fully functioning.” She pulled up a set of MRIs.  “However her brain scans are like nothing I’ve ever seen.  There’s more activity than a normal human brain but it seems like it’s, I dunno, misfiring.”

The Doctor took the keyboard from Martha and studied the data in front of him.  He pulled up every scan of Rose’s brain, every EEG that had been done.  This wasn’t possible.  Her brain shouldn’t have that many connections, that many active areas.

Then again it wasn’t possible for Rose to be back in this Universe. It wasn’t possible for Rose to be a widow and for her look the same age as she had on that beach.  He couldn’t help but smile slightly.  His Rose was so stubborn that what others would have deemed impossible didn’t even faze her.

“Do you know what’s wrong with her?”  Mickey asked breaking the Doctor’s thoughts.

Without answering the Doctor stood and walked back over to Rose’s bedside.  He gently brushed a stray hair out of her face.  “Not yet… I think I need a direct look at the problem.” He took a deep breath his fingers now hovering over Rose’s temples.  It was tempting, so tempting to just reconnect with her mind.  They had done it before, many times.  He vividly remembered one time in particular. On Krop Tor when he thought he lost the TARDIS. It had been simply breath taking to feel Rose’s mind, her soul, her love surround him.

This would be different though.  She wasn’t conscious to consent and he knew that she hated having things in her head without out her permission.  Then again if he didn’t figure out what was happening it might kill her.

His decision was clear. An angry Rose he could handle, but a dead one… that wasn’t happening.  Not as long as he could stop it. His fingers twitched as they pressed into Rose’s skin.  Gently he pushed into her mind and was shocked by how different it felt.

Definitely _not_ a good different. He could still feel her presence but it was muted, as if it was hidden.  Everything seemed to be storming around him.  Her thoughts and emotions seemed to be a jumbled mess.

_Rose? It’s me, the Doctor. I’m here._  He tried to reach out to her directly but she didn’t answer.  There was, however a faint golden glow that momentarily flickered brightly before dimming out almost completely. That was disconcerting to say the least. 

_Rose, let me help.  I can’t lose you again._  A loud howl echoed from the deep recesses of her mind and something clicked.  She was the Bad Wolf. 

He understood what she needed. He didn’t really like it or knew how it was possible nevertheless he could make her better and that’s all that really mattered.

Slowly, he pulled out of her mind.  “I promise you that everything is going to be alright.”  He leaned forward and kissed her temple before standing and addressing everyone in the room.  “Right, time to go,” he said rubbing his hands together.  “Martha, get her ready to be moved.   Mickey, I need all of her medical records completely erased.  Even if UNIT is friendly I don’t want them to have that information.”

“You got it boss,” Mickey replied before moving to the computer terminal.

Martha moved towards Rose and started to disconnect the monitors.  She turned to the man that whose name the Doctor couldn’t remember.  “I need every blood sample we’ve collected pulled and brought to me.  They are going with the Doctor.  Then grab her personal effects.  Nothing of hers is to be left behind.  Once that’s done, I need you to brief Kate on what’s happening.”

“Jack you’re with me,” the Doctor said before he rushed out of the room not even looking at Amy as he passed her.  Obviously he was going to have to explain what was happening to the young red head.  Perhaps even take her home for a bit.  He still wanted to show Amy the Universe. He’d made a promise to her and he intended to keep it. First though, he needed to focus on Rose.  She was his priority.

“Where we heading Doc?” Jack asked as they rounded a corner.  “And what’s the plan?”

“To get the TARDIS.  Kate had her brought to the building but it would be easier if I brought her straight to Rose’s room. Do you remember what happened on the Games Station?” The Doctor stopped and turned towards his old friend.  Jack looked at the Doctor like he dribbled on his shirt.

“Never mind of course you do.” The Doctor turned around and continued walking towards his ship.  “I told you that Rose looked into the Heart of the TARDIS that day.  The two of them apparently developed a connection. And when Rose…neutralized the 456 she damaged that connection.  Now my TARDIS needs to help her heal.”

“So you’ll be taking her with you.” Jack responded, a tinge of sadness in his voice.  “It wouldn’t be possible for her TARDIS to help her?”

“No, her TARDIS won’t be able to help her mind heal.” The Doctor let out a sigh.  Yes his ship would have to be the one that Rose needed to reconnect with. But her new ship, with which she was undoubtedly bonded to, would be able to take over after a while. It would be a slower process though. “I’m not going to hold Rose hostage Jack.  She’ll be free to leave soon as she wakes up.  Her choice.”

The Doctor could feel like Jack wanted to say something else. He didn’t and for that the Doctor was grateful. There were many things that needed to be said between the two of them.  Right now, however was not the time to air all their dirty laundry. 

Well, there was one thing that the Doctor needed Jack to answer for.

A few minutes later the men arrived at the TARDIS.  Using his key, the Doctor opened the door and wasted no time scurrying about the console preparing for the quick hop inside the building.  He was just about to dematerialize when he turned to Jack.

Jack stood near the door looking around in awe.  “You’ve redecorated.  Looks good.”  He patted the nearest bit of railing before looking up at the Time Lord. 

The Doctor stood with his arms crossed and his jaw set. 

“What?” Jack asked as his body stiffened under the glare of the Oncoming Storm.

“You gave them children,” the Doctor responded in a low growl.  “Did you even ask questions? Or did you even care?”

Jack’s shoulders slumped.  “I could give you excuses,” he said softly.  “I’d been abandoned.  I was forced into it.  It seemed like the easy thing to do… But that’s all they’d be… excuses.”  He took a step up the stairs and then another.  “It was a dark time for me and the honest truth is that I just didn’t care.”

The muscle in the Doctor’s jaw twitched.  “What made you start caring again?”

Turning his head, Jack stared at the time rotor.  “You might think it was when my daughter was born.  Maybe it would have been if her mother had let me see her.” He took a deep breath.  “No, I started caring again on April 27th 1987.”

The Doctor’s hard exterior slipped momentarily.  That was an important date for both of them really.  It was Rose’s birthday.

“I’ve never told anyone this,” Jack admitted.  “I probably shouldn’t have gone. I just missed her so damn much… So I went to the hospital.  She was in the nursery all swaddled up in that pink blanket.  I just stood on the other side of the glass staring at her.  She was going to change my life one day but right then she was so tiny and helpless.

“Next thing I knew someone came up next to me asking which one was mine.  I wanted to claim Rose. Luckily I caught myself though. Said my sister was delivering and I just needed a break or something.”  Jack ran a hand through his hair.  “It was Rose’s dad. He slapped me on the back and shoved one of those pink bubble gum cigars into my hand.   Pointed out his baby girl and told me that that day was the best day of his life.  His Rose was special, he could just tell.  She could be anything that she wanted to be and one day she was going to change the world.  He had no idea how right he was.”

Jack looked the Doctor straight in the eye. “Seeing a man who didn’t know that he only had months to live having that much hope and faith… Happy simply looking at that new life he helped create and knowing deep down the potential that she had. I was inspired. Pete Tyler and his optimism made me care again.”

The two men stared at each other in silence for a few minutes until the Doctor nodded, satisfied with Jack’s answer.  “Come on,” the Time Lord said as he moved to complete the dematerialization sequence.  “Let’s go pick up our girl.”

 

~oOo~

In Amy’s mind there was nothing worse than being ignored.  It’s why she tended to be so brash.  Normally it worked like a charm. Today, though, seemed to be the exception and it was making her cross.  She’d peppered Kate with questions on why they were here and who the woman in the video was.  Kate had refused to answer.  Something about it being _Top Secret_. 

That wasn’t even the worst of it.   The Doctor himself had ignored her when he came storming through the room with the Captain that admittedly looked good for having been blown up a couple days ago. _Her_ Raggedy Doctor only saying that he’d be back soon as her passed.

Once again she huffed angrily. Well if no one was going to give her answers, she might as well go get them herself. Armed guards would be no match for this angry Scot she thought.  Amy made her way towards the door and was just about to attempt to push her way into the next room when someone she would recognize anywhere stepped out.

“Rory,” she yelped and he stopped, staring at him.  She blinked.  He wasn’t supposed to be here.  He was supposed to be in Leadworth.  They were getting married in the morning.  However he looked older somehow and he hadn’t been sporting that scruffy beard he last time she saw him.   She was just about to ask when he turned away from her and addressed Kate.

“There hasn’t been any discernable changes in her EEG.  However the Doctor believes that he knows how to cure her.  Dr. Jones is prepping her for transport now and she will be leaving as soon as the TARDIS arrives,” Rory said using a clinically detached tone.

Kate nodded.  “Will you update me once she regains consciousness?  As a mother, I’d like to thank her personally.”

Rory gave her a soft smile. “Of course ma’am. I’ll make sure someone calls.”

“Thank you, and I’ll call you as soon as we finish excavating Rose’s TARDIS,” Kate replied.

The groaning, scraping noise of the TARDIS filled the air. “Looks like our lift is here.” Rory gave Kate a small smile.  He made it through the door way before turning to Amy.  “Are you coming?”

“Finally someone remembers I’m here,” Amy huffed as she followed after him.  Thankfully the two guards at the door didn’t try to stop her.

Rory rolled his eyes.  “Sorry that we’re inconveniencing you.  Regretfully someone who isn’t you needs help right now. So can you please think of someone other than yourself for a change?”

“Oi!” Amy cried. “Not sure what’s gotten into you.  I just don’t like not knowing what’s going on and being ignored when I ask questions.”

Rory picked up a data pad and turned away from her. “You’re more than welcome to go home if you want. I’m sure your aunt would love to know that you’re okay.  Especially since it’s been two years since anyone has heard from you.”   He turned and walked away leaving a speechless Amy in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had a job change at work (just landed my dream position). So this has been mostly done for awhile but I just got it finished.
> 
> Also this came down a little harsh on Amy. So be forewarned.

Amy was gob smacked as she watched the scene around her.  Rory, her fiancé, who apparently hadn’t seen her in _two years,_ was taking things from a woman Amy had never seen before and putting them into a bag.  The apparently indestructible captain was hugging the smart-suited man who had been guarding the door.  

And the Doctor, _her_ Doctor was leaning over that blond woman from the video who lying unconscious in bed.  There was a warmth in his gaze that Amy had never seen before. Jealousy surged through her as she watched the Doctor pick up the woman in his arms and cradle her tenderly to his chest.   She wanted it to be her that he cared so much for. 

Rory laid a hand on the Doctor’s arm and nodded towards the TARDIS.  Jealousy turned to guilt in an instant.  Then she saw the way Rory looked at the other woman, the intimate way he brushed a stray hair out of her face as he spoke to the Doctor and the jealousy was back.

Was Rory dating this woman? And if so why was the Doctor acting so intimately towards her. Amy clenched her jaw at the thought of this woman having any type of hold on her Raggedy Man or her fiancé.

Her boys started towards the TARDIS and Amy stomped after them.  The Captain entered behind her and shut the door.  Amy caught sight of the Doctor carrying the woman down the hall. Rory threw the bag he was carrying down onto the jump seat. Together he and the Captain began to move around the console. 

“Stop touching that,” Amy huffed.   “You could break something.”

Jack flashed her a smile.  “No worries Red.  Just putting the Old Girl in the Vortex for the Doc.”

She turned to Rory. “And you know how to do that?”

“Yes.  Rose taught me how to do it,” Rory replied, not looking at her.  “Frequent flyer privilege.”

“How long have you been traveling with her?” Amy asked before she could stop herself.

Rory let out a sigh as Jack threw the lever causing the time rotor to begin to move.  “It’s been at least a year and a half.”

“A year and a half?” Amy felt her anger rise.  “Did you just forget about me?  Grab the first passably attractive woman you could find to replace me with?”

“You left me and don’t you dare say another word against Rose.  Jealousy isn’t a good look for you,” Rory replied making his way to follow after the Doctor, Jack close behind him. 

“I’m not jealous,” Amy growled and tried to follow him but the entrance to the hallway shifted into a smooth wall.  In frustration, Amy kicked the nearest surface and was not amused when the lights went dark.  She would have sworn that she heard a giggle coming from the depths of the ship.  Seemed like everyone was against her today.

 

~oOo~

Fifty eight minutes after the Doctor felt his ship be put into the Vortex, he sat alone by Rose’s bedside in the infirmary. Jack and Rory had stopped by briefly as he was getting Rose settled. He was thankful to have the time alone to try to process how much his world had shifted in the last few hours.

Thankfully Martha, Mickey, Gwen and Ianto had chosen to stay behind. He had enough to deal with having Amy, Jack and Rory on board.  He hadn’t recognized Amy’s friend at first, since he had grown facial hair since the Doctor had seen him last.  And he had no idea how the young man had come to be with UNIT.  He was sure he’d find out in good time.  Humans usually wanted to tell their tales.

Amy was going to be the most difficult to deal with. She would demand answers; to know exactly who Rose was and what she meant to him. The Doctor felt a bit guilty about being glad she hadn’t come by the infirmary yet.  To be fair, Amy deserved to know what was going on but right now The Doctor wanted to reassure himself the Rose would be alright.

He gently brushed a lock of hair out of Rose’s face.  She was so beautiful and strong.  His Rose was so very strong.  Nothing was impossible when it came to her.  She was his Bad Wolf, his Heart of the TARDIS. It’s how he knew deep down in his bones that she would make it through this. 

“I missed you,” he whispered reaching down to take her hand.  “I went to see you again, right before I changed.  Do you remember?  The man in the shadows.  New Year’s Eve 2005.  I told you it was going to be a great year. I crossed my own timeline for one last look at your face. For one last smile. And now you’re here.” 

He lifted her hand and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. “I thought it would be easier, you not being by my side, with a new face. Maybe it was. A little. Knowing you were safe, in Pete’s World, with the other Doctor.  Knowing you were happy, it made it better.  More than anything, I always wanted you to be safe and happy and loved. So very loved.”

Slowly he let out a long breath.  To be loved. That was what he knew she deserved above all else.  And he was certain that she had been.  He just wished that this him, his full Time Lord self, had been the one to get the chance to love her.

His gaze moved from her face to the ring finger of her left hand.  On the simple platinum band sat a very distinctive dark blue stone.  It was the Galifreyan equivalent of a sapphire, one of the few things he had left from his family.  He didn’t even know that his metacrisis-self had taken it. 

“It was my mother’s. Your wedding ring.” He took her hand again.  “I’m sure you know that though.  He would have told you what it meant to me and what it meant to see you wear it.”  A single tear trailed down his cheek.  He squeezed her hand, willing her to squeeze back.

“I need you to get better and wake up Rose.  There are so many I want to tell you about and I want to hear all about your life in the other universe.” He closed his eyes.  Things had changed during their time apart and it was more than just his face.  It had been a relatively short time for him, only a couple of years.  For her… He had no idea. 

He knew Rose hadn’t been looking for him.  Martha hadn’t been able to look him in the eye when just before they left, he asked her why it had taken so long to call him.  The ache in his chest that had started in that moment hadn’t faded.  What if Rose didn’t want him?

No.  Self-torture was more of a characteristic of his last two selves.  He wouldn’t let himself fall down that rabbit hole. If he assumed the worst it would make the wait for her to wake up excruciating and she would wake up. Right now she was here, in this Universe, in his TARDIS and he was going to hope that she stayed.

Not letting go of her hand, he grabbed a nearby data pad.  The TARDIS was remotely monitoring her vitals.  Much easier than having to attach all of those wires.  The Doctor studied the data in order to chase away his doubts.  Heart rate, pulse ox, and organ function all looked good.  He’d run a full blood panel, hoping to learn how Rose still looked so young.  His ship, however, must have decided it was none of his business because the results only came back with the most basic of results.  No matter how many times he ran the test.

“That’s the way it’s always been between the two of you though.” A small smile pulled on the corner of his mouth.  “All girls together, eh?”

The TARDIS hummed in agreement and he set down the pad. His thumb brushed against Rose’s knuckles. If the TARDIS wasn’t going to let him run tests, there was nothing to do but wait for his Rose to wake up.  And there wasn’t anything that would make him move from this spot until she did.  He shifted closer to her, wrapping her small hand in both of his.

“Come back to me my precious Rose.” He kissed her fingers.  “Please come back and please stay.”

~oOo~

“No changes yet,” Jack told Martha over the phone.  “It’s only been a couple of hours. We just need to give them time.  The TARDIS and the Doctor are taking good care of our girl.”

He heard someone enter the galley and turned.  He grinned at the tall red head who was huffing as she pulled out a coffee pot.

_“Let us know as soon as she wakes up,”_ Martha said in his ear.  _“And take care of Rory.  This can’t be easy on him.”_

“Will do, nightingale. Talk to you soon,” Jack replied before hanging up. 

Turning, he leaned back on the counter and watched Amy for a minute. Tension flowed off of her.  Understandable considering the Doctor had patently ignored her since the pair had arrived at UNIT.  It was hard to be standing on the outside of the Doctor and Rose’s relationship.

Mickey, Martha and himself had been there.  Amy was now a member of an elite club. Being in love with either the Doctor or Rose, in his case both, usually ended in heartache. And it was obvious that Amy was at least outwardly infatuated with the Time Lord. 

Rory, bless him, was the luckiest of them by far.  While he held a deep affection for Rose, the nurse had managed to keep it strictly platonic.  Too hung up on his ex-fiancé to fall for anyone, despite what he said to the contrary.

Jack could understand why she was acting jealous, hurt and mad. Anyone who had been through what she’d been through today would.  Maybe he could help her by letting her know he was a friend.

The coffee started to percolate and Amy turned to Jack. “What are you staring at?” she huffed.

Jack studied her for a moment longer then smirked. “Just enjoying the sight of a beautiful woman and wondering how she’s doing with everything that’s going on.”

Amy’s shoulder sagged slightly.  “Finally someone who’s not so completely focused on _Rose_ that they can actually ask me how I’m doing,” she mumbled under her breath.

Jack raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore the way she spat Rose’s name.  He’s give her a little leeway but wouldn’t let her disparage a woman she didn’t know.

Shaking her head, Amy plastered on a smile.  “I’m a bit confused and not really sure what to make of what’s going on.” Her expression changed to something more genuine. “Thank you for asking.”

“It all happened so fast.  I can understand why everything doesn’t make sense. What do you want to know?” Jack asked giving her a disarming grin.  “I’ll answer what I can.”

Amy took a deep breath before launching into her thoughts.  “I’m not exactly sure who Rose is.  Except an old friend of the Doctor’s. Maybe she’s an ex.  Certainly not a current, not with the way he’s been flirting with me.” The last bit was under her breath.

“And Rory,” she almost shouted.  “He’s been avoiding me since he came on board.  Well, after I managed to get the blasted TARDIS to turn the lights back on and open the corridor back up.  I’ll see him and try to catch up. He’ll turn a corner and like he disappears.  And he said it’s been two years.  How can it have been two years?  And how does he know Rose?”

After the rant died down, Jack studied her.  Unsurprisingly the Doctor hadn’t told her about his past.  He was, as always, a live in the moment type of guy. Or at least that’s what he wanted his companions to think.  “How long have you traveled with the Doctor?”

Amy’s brow furrowed. “A couple of weeks.  Why?”

“There’s something about him that makes you feel exceptional when you’re with him. You feel special.  Like you are the most important person to him, even if it’s just for a moment.  And you want more of that feeling more from him.

“The thing is though the Doctor is old. He’s traveled with a lot of people. Every single one of us has meant something to him.  He loves each of us in his own way.  Even if it’s not the way that we want and it makes you feel protective of him when you realize that he feels that way about someone else.  We actually have a bit of a support group for former companions. ” Jack grinned and crossed his arms.

“I wasn’t the first person he brought along and obviously not the last either.  In fact Rose was already with him when we met. She wasn’t the first either but she was uniquely special to him. It was obvious to anyone that saw them together.” A wistful smile played at his lips at the thought of Rose and his first Doctor.

“What makes her so special,” Amy snarked.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek.  He was very protective of his best friend but Amy didn’t know Rose.  Didn’t know how incredible she was.  Hopefully one day she’d understand too and maybe he’ll understand what Rory saw in her that was so special.  Because if Rory and the Doctor had both seen it, it was there.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. “The Doctor met Rose when he was at his lowest, darkest point.  She saw the best in him and helped him see the best in himself.”

“Oh is that all,” Amy said with a smirk, like she’d figured it all out.  “She’s just a friend then.  A really good, always there for you friend.” 

“What did Rory see in you? What made you special to him?” Jack asked, bristling at her attitude.

Amy looked shocked.  “What do you mean by that?”

Jack shrugged.  “I don’t know you.  Only what I’ve heard from Rory over the past years and that’s been tempered by the pain he’s felt at you leaving him. Yet I know that you meant something to him, still do. And I know I can’t judge you by today because it hasn’t been fair to you.” 

He cut Amy off as she was started to speak again. “You don’t know Rose.  I get that.  So you’re trying to figure her out.  But don’t dismiss her and how much she means to the Doctor.  If you try to make him chose, you won’t like the outcome. And you should probably decide if whether you want to fight for him or Rory because you can’t have both. ”

Amy deflated and stared silently at her converse trainers. Sensing that she needed a moment Jack headed to the door. 

“When you see Rory,” Amy said softly.  “Can you please let him know I’d like to talk to him?”

“Will do,” Jack replied feeling like maybe he’d made a little bit of a difference with her.

 


End file.
